


Perfect Moment

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fuck 2020, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and makeup, club, he's rocking it really, male presenting Crowley in a dress, quiet moments, soft, this is not 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go out to a bar on NYE's but still manage to carve out their own moment to welcome the New Year.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Perfect Moment

The party was loud, too loud. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how Crowley had convinced him to go out on New Year’s Eve but there they were in a bar that was too dark in some places and much too bright in others with people who were wearing too much glitter. There were bodies everywhere; sweaty, sticky bodies that touched and groped. It wasn’t Aziraphale’s scene, not at all, he was still wearing his usual cream and tartan outfit that he always did but Crowley was absolutely radiant. Recently, the demon had taken to wearing his hair long (something that Aziraphale appreciated greatly, and he made sure to tell Crowley this often) and it was swept to the side, pulled away from his face by a braid. The dress he (the angel had made sure to ask before leaving. Crowley was male presenting and was using male pronouns) wore was short, black, and covered in sequins, his eyes smokey (he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses for once, said it was too dark in the club and no one would care anyway) and lips bright red. Truly, the most radiant being Aziraphale had ever had the privilege to lay eyes upon. 

Crowley, unlike Aziraphale, took to a crowd like ducks took to water and the angel was in absolute awe. They stayed close as they walked around, their hands glued together by something of a miracle. As they made their rounds, Crowley talking to people he recognized or stopping to talk to strangers who had complimented him, they would stop for a moment to dance. It was never long, their hands never separating as the demon twirled the angel around, laughing. It made Aziraphale’s unnecessarily beating heart skip in his chest. 

As it neared midnight, Aziraphale didn’t want to be in a roomful of strangers as the old gave way to the new. It was all well and good to be on a crowded dancefloor for dancing and talking but a kiss like the one he wanted to share? No, it would never do. Crowley deserved something private, something special. He didn't voice this to Crowley though, there was really no privacy in the bar and the noise level was too loud to be able to hold a decent conversation anyway. Besides, the demon was happy and that was good enough. Just as Aziraphale had made up his mind, that this would just have to do, Crowley started pulling them to the exit. Aziraphale followed not bothering to shout his questions over the din of the music. 

The bar was located right along the river and as they pushed their way outside, the cold slapped them in the face. Shivering slightly, Aziraphale moved a little closer to Crowley who seemed to be doing quite well in his very short almost nonexistent skirt.

“Aren’t you cold, my dear?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Nah,” Crowley shook his head, glancing over at Aziraphale and laughing softly, eyes twinkling. Aziraphale thought again that he was the most beautiful creature in all creation. 

There weren’t so many people outside, still, a few lingered. Some were smoking, others just talking. No doubt trying to escape the ruckus that was the bar. Even so, even with people around, it was easier to breathe. He certainly was grateful to Crowley.

That was it, he figured, they’d come outside to breathe, get just a little more privacy before heading back in after the New Year was announced but, to the angel’s surprise, Crowley continued to gently tug him further from the building. A little way up the street was a secluded area that would still have a wonderful view of the fireworks without being in sight of… anyone really. They were the only ones around, which might have been a demonic miracle. Maybe. 

Alone, at last, Crowley pulled Aziraphale against his chest, and the angel went easily, resting his head on his shoulder, eyes watching the gentle flow of the water. 

They were quiet, just taking the stillness of the moment before the screaming and fireworks. The minute seemed to stretch on forever, and Aziraphale was perfectly okay with that. If there were any moments to choose, this certainly wouldn’t be a bad one, in fact, it may have been one of the best. Even as the thought crossed his mind, that maybe stopping time wouldn’t really be so bad, he could hear the people by the river counting down from ten. That was his cue to pick his head up from Crowley’s shoulder, just enough to tilt it and meet the other’s eyes. They shown in the dim light around them, and the other’s lips quirked up in a soft smile that melted Aziraphale’s insides. 

“One!” The people shouted, fireworks went off and Aziraphale closed the gap between them. The kiss lasted a few moments. Above them fireworks went off with loud bangs, people everywhere screamed and cheered. It was all so full of life and love and hope. They both savored the kiss, and the moment, before pulling away. As Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open a red firework went off, bathing Crowley in its light before fading away again. It was like a spell had been cast; despite the clamor around them, it was quiet, peaceful. There was only each other; an angel and a demon together for another year in thousands of more. Still, it really was perfect. There was no need for words, not when most everything had already been said, so, Aziraphale rested his head back on Crowley's shoulder, the two watching the fireworks and they welcomed the New Year together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten fic from one of my chapters for Fifty Ways to Kiss Your Partner. I'm really glad I decided to rewrite it because it always really bothered me. I think this came out pretty okay. 
> 
> If you did enjoy it please leave a kudos and a comment! They fuel me :)


End file.
